In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, many different tubular well tools and components are run in the hole over the life of the well. These components are required to be connected to a work string and then generally released in the downhole environment and the workstring removed from the well. While there are several methods for accomplishing this result, there are infinitely more possible situations encountered in the downhole environment that need to be overcome than methods and apparatus to address them.